Mended
by VampiricSiren
Summary: Sequal to Bruised. Sunako recieves some life changing news. How will this news affect her and Kyohei's relationship? How will she take this news? What will Kyohei do when he finds out? Read and find out! Please review! SunakoxKyohei KyoheixSunako
1. Chapter 1

**Hospital**

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned, rolling over onto my back. I flung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up, letting my head fall forward. Man, I did not feel good again this morning. It hand been two monthes since the fight between Kyohei and Rakuto; ever since that night I had been waking up sick.

Placing a hand on my belly, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the tap and splashed my face, hoping to alleciate some of the dizziness. Something shifted and rolled inside my stomach, like little butterfly wings brushing along the walls of my belly. I spun and bent over the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl.

When I was done dry heaving, I brushed my teeth and showered.

Half an hour later I walked into the kitchen, feeling slightly better. Kyohei was shoveling down his breakfast as always. Yuki and Ranmaru were still half asleep, their faces practically in their plates. Across the room, Noi and Takenaga were chatting quietly, occasionally sipping thier coffee.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then sat down across from Kyohei. He pushed a plate of bacon and eggs at me, and a glass of juice. "Eat." He ordered.

Silently I stared at the food, stupidly glaring at it. Then the smell of hte bacon hit my nose and my stomach rolled. Again. I barely made it to the trash bin before I was heaving violently for the second time that morning.

Noi's tiny hand patted my back while the other held my long hair back as she spoke urgently. "Sunako, are you okay?"

I stood on shaky legs and covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm fine." No, I wasn't.

"No you are not. You're pale as a ghost." I glanced up as Kyohei walked over and inspected me. "You need a doctor."

My lips thinned and I shook my head. "No." But even though I refused, my body didn't. My knees buckled and I collapsed, landing in Kyohei's arms.

He lifted my up and carried me to his car.

I stared out the window as we rode in silence, breathing deeply through my nose. "I told you I'm fine." I lied once again.

His face hardened and his lips thinned. He spoke quickly, just barely pushing the words through his lips. "You might think you're fine, but for my sake please don't argue with me."

Suprised, I flushed and looked back out the window. Even though we were dating now, Kyohei still had a hard time expressing his feelings. "Fine."

"Thank you."

oOoOo

Some fifteen minutes later we were sitting in the waiting room, listening for my name to be called. As usual, Kyohei had a bored expression, acting as if he didn't care. He was anxious though, I could tell from the stiffness in his body.

"Calm down." I said, and reached over to take his hand, squeezing it gently.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something the doctor came through the door. "Nakahara."

After giving Kyohei's hand one last squeeze, I got up and followed the doctor through the door, and away from Kyohei.


	2. author's note

Sorry everyone

**Sorry everyone!**

**I know it has been like forever since I updated**

**I'm working on the next chapter and I will try to get it finished and uploaded ASAP.**

**I've been really busy this summer and haven't had a chance to write!**

**Now I do!**

**I will hopefully update soon!**

**Lurve you ppl!**

**VampiricSiren**


	3. Something's Wrong

My shirt was folded neatly beside me while I slipped a hospital gown on over my bra and jeans

My shirt was folded neatly beside me while I slipped a hospital gown on over my bra and jeans. When that was done I sat on the bed, which creaked noisely under the extra weight. I swung my feet back and forth and stared at the floor, wishing to get this over with. The door swung open and I looked up, hoping that it was the doctor. I sighed when a nurse came in, pushing what looked like an ultra sound machine. Then I continued to stare at the floor.

A few minutes later the doctor came in, clipboard in hand. He looked up from the clipboard and smiled. "Hello, Miss Nakahara." His voice was pleasant and he seemed kind.

"Hello, Dr. Koyamada." My voice shook slightly, but I don't think he noticed.

He sat down on his little chair and pulled the ultra sound machine to the side of the bed. First he checked my heart rate, then he checked my breathing. Just like any normal checkup. Then he had me lay down while he gently probed my belly. When he reached a spot just below my belly button, my insides quivered and I hissed through my teeth.

"Is that tender?" He asked, his fingertips resting on that spot.

I nodded. "Just a little bit."

"Hmm." Dr. Koyamada got a quizzical look on his face as he put his stethoscope to my belly. When that was done he grabbed his clip board and wrote something down, and then he looked up at me. "Miss Nakahara, is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

When his question sunk in I blushed and averted my eyes.

"Miss Nakahara?"

"Yes. Yes, there is." I mumbled, looking away.

"Okay. Well, then I should probably warn you. This might be a cold." He was already squeezing a gel onto my belly before the words left his mouth. Some warning.

He turned on the ultra sound machine an its monitor, then began to smooth it over my belly. I watched wide eyed as something very tiny, almost invisible, moved inside me. "Is that . . . is that what I think it is?" I asked, my voice trembling uncontrollably.

Dr. Koyamada nodded, then frowned at the monitor. "Yes, but something is off. It seems abnormal."

"What do you mean _abnormal_?" I was on the verge of panic overload.

"I don't know. I'll run some blood tests, which one be ready until tomorrow. But I'm sure it's nothing." He proceeded to take my blood, then stripped off his gloves. "Well, I think that covers it for today, Miss Nakahara. You can dress and go. I'll call you with the results sometime in the next two days."

"Thank you, Dr. Koyamada." Once he left the room, I put my shirt back on and walked out the door and into the waiting room where Kyohei was.

oOoOo

I hadn't spoken to Kyohei since we left the hospital. I needed time to think, and he could sense that. As much as it bothered him not knowing what was wrong, he didn't ask any questions. He respected my privacy.

The situation was fragile, that much was obvious. I had never really considered the thought of children, but now that I did, it warmed me some. And scared me. Remembering the abnormalities of the ultrasound chilled me and chased away any warmth that had sunk in. It wasn't right. Deep down, in the pit of my stomach, I knew something was wrong. Terribly, dangerously wrong. Now it was only a matter of time before I knew exactly what it was. All I had to do was wait.

oOoOo

Later that night, after everyone was fast asleep, I stood gazing at the full moon through the bay windows of the large living area. Both arms were wrapped protectively my flat stomach. It disturbed me deeply that I couldn't shake the growing dread that threatened to consume me. I was overreacting and it was nothing, just like Dr. Koyamada had said. Then why did I feel this way?

"Sunako?"

I whirled, one hand coming to my throat and the other tightening around my belly. I relaxed when I saw Yuki standing in the doorway. "Yuki. You startled me."

"Sorry. You okay?" He was eyeing the arm that I still held around me, curiosity shining in his eyes. He wasn't used to me acting all defensive and protective around him.

"I'm fine." I lied, giving him a shaky smile.

"Liar."

I sighed. It was never easy lying to Yuki. For me, anyway. "You're right. I'm not fine, but I do feel better now that I know what's wrong with me."

"What _is _wrong with you? You didn't eat at all, and you haven't spoken since you got home. Kyohei is about to flip."

I lowered my head, ashamed of what I was doing to him. To everyone. If this dread consuming me was a manifestation of my fears, then I didn't want to get his hopes up, only to rip his joy away. I would tell him though, but only when I knew for sure what was wrong. But right now, I could spare him that pain. I stayed silent.

Frustrated, Yuki walked over and grabbed my shoulders. "Talk to me, sis. What's wrong?"

My throat tightened at the endearment and my resolve slipped away. "I'm pregnant." I whispered brokenly.


	4. Risk and Reaction

Over the next week I avoided Kyohei as much as possible. As a result, I was sleeping in my old room for the time being. I knew it was hurting him and that he was confused, but I couldn't tell him just yet. It would be to hard on the both of us. Yuki, however, was a different story. He glared and complained I should tell Kyohei every chance he got. He was right of course, but it wasn't going to happen. At least not right now.

I had just finished preparing dinner when I turned and bumped into someone. Stumbling back, I caught myself on the counter and waited for the dizziness to pass, then I looked up. Yuki stood in front of me, a familiar glint in his eye.

"No." I said before he could even speak.

"Yes. Sunako, he needs to know. It's killing him that he doesn't know what's wrong and that you won't go to him."

I glared. "Yuki, I will tell him, but not right now. I know it's hurting him, but it's hurting me too. Do you think I like keeping this from him. I feel like I'm being ripped apart!"

His shoulders slumped as he shook his head. "Talk to him. And soon, before I think of something to _make_ you talk."

"Fine."

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you."

"One conditon." I smiled inwardly, triumphant.

His eyes narrowed and he scowled at me. "What?"

"I'll only tell him when I know what's wrong. When Dr. Koyamada contacts me, I'll tell him. Deal?" My only bargaining chip, and I was grasping at it.

"Deal."

He turned and stomped out of the room, carrying his plate of food with him. I sighed and called everyone down to dinner, then took my plate and headed for the garden. On my way out I passed Kyohei. The look on his face was enough to kill me, but I hurried out of the room.

I ate alone, grateful for the silence. I sat there pondering what my life would have been like had Kyohei and I not ever met. Unimaginable. Inconcievable. Life without him would be a like living in a barren desert without any water. He was my life force. The only one that could sustain me and quench my parched throat.

Startled out of my reverie by a shrill ringing, I was suprised to find the phone ringing. I stood up and walked inside to get it. Yuki was just picking up the reciever when I stopped at the threshhold to the foyer.

"Hello?" He said into the reciever. Someone spoke quickly on the other line, to low for me to pick anything out. "Yes, sir, she is. One moment please." Turning, he spotted me at the doorway and motioned me forward. As he hand me the reciever he mouthed, "Dr. Koyamada."

My eyes widened and I quickly put the reciever to my ear. Yuki quietly left the room. "This is Sunako."

"Ah, Miss Nakahara. I was calling to tell you your blood tests came in."

I held my breath. "And?"

He cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, I would prefer that we talk in person. I don't think this should be discussed over the phone."

My chest tightened with dread. "Yes, that's fine. Is now okay?"

"Yes. I'll be in my office the rest of the night. See you soon, Miss Nakahara."

I hung the phone up, grabbed my car keys and stuck my head into the dining room. "I'm going out for a few minutes. I'll be back shortly." I didn't hear anyone respond, but I saw the worry in Yuki's eyes and the suspicion in Kyohei's.

Within minutes I arrived at the hospital, and was immediately directed to Dr. Koyamada's office. I counted the tiles on the floor, as well as the minutes. It was a full fifteen minutes before he entered his office. He smiled when he saw me, and sat down on the other side of his desk, folding his hands on top of it.

"My apologies, Miss Nakahara. I was with a patient."

I smiled. "That's fine. You said my blood tests came in?"

He immediately turned serious. And grim too, I noted. "Yes. I couldn't find anything wrong that would harm the baby, but there is something." I nodded, indicating for him to continue. "To be honest, I 've never seen anything like it before. I don't even know what to call it, but it put's you at a terrible risk."

Fearing the answer, I asked anyway. "What kind of risk?"

"Put simply, and rather bluntly if I might add, your body is not compatible for carrying a child."

I felt cold water splash over me as I listened. "What?"

Sighing, he took off his glasses and looked me straight in the eye. "Having this baby could damage your body for the rest of your life, or even kill you. I'm giving you the choice of going through with the pregnancy or having it aborted. As your doctor I encourage you to do what is best for you, but as a man I encourage you to think about it. Talk it over with the father."

Shocked, heartbroken and suddenly tired, I nodded weakly and stood up. At the door, I spoke over my shoulder. "I'll come back in two days and tell you my decision. Thank you, Dr. Koyamada."

He smiled grimly, and I left.

On the way home I was suprised to find tears streaming down my face. Pulling over, I let myself go. I weeped brokenly, my heart breaking even more with each tear that rolled off my cheeks. How was I going to tell Kyohei? How was he going to react? Would he be angry, or just as broken as me? This was what I had been dreading. This unimaginable pain, and endless fear. Would I be able to live with myself if I had the baby aborted? I don't know.

Once I was calmed down, I started the car and headed for home once again. It longer because I was avoiding it, but I knew I couldn't avoid any longer. Parking the car, I got out and went inside. After setting my keys on the table, I noticed all the lights were off. Deciding everyone was asleep, I walked into the large living room then froze when Kyohei turned away from the bay windows.

"We need to talk." His expression clearly pointed out that he was done waiting, as did his next words. "I'm tired of being left in the dark. I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!"

I flinched, but nodded. Walking over to him, I sat on the cushioned window sill and looked outside at the quarter moon. A few moments on intense silence passed then I took a deep breath and began. "I'm pregant."

Sitting beside me, he reached out and touched my face. His hands were shaking and his face had softened. "You're pregnant?" Nodding, I scooted forward and leaned my head against his shoulder, trembling. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me closely as I began to cry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Clinging to him, I took a minute to get my voice under control, then I spoke softly. "Becasue I didn't want to hurt you. There's something wrong. I've known something was wrong, but I didn't think it was this serious." Sobbing now, I buried my face in his neck.

"Wrong? What's wrong? Sunako, tell me! Is it the baby?"

I shook my head. "No. The baby is f-fine. Something's wrong with m-me."

"What?"

"My body's not compatible for carrying a ch-child." I cried.

He stiffened and hsi arms tightened around me and he rested his cheek on the top of my head. "I don't understand. What do you mean?" he spoke quietly, but I could hear how his voice was shaking underneath.

Pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes, tears leaking from my eyes, my chin quivering, I spoke. "The doctor said that having this baby could damage my body for the rest of my life, or ..." I took a deep breath. "Or, it could kill me. The doctor gave me the choice. I can go with the pregnancy, or I can have it aborted." At the word 'aborted' Kyohei's eyes tightened and he opened his mouth to speak. I spoke before he could come to any conclusions. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I wanted to talk it over with you, and so did the doctor, but right now I'm incredibly exhausted, and just want to sleep."

He nodded and picked me up, carrying me up the stairs to our room. I was still crying by the time that he was rocking me gently in the center of the bed. "Shh, Sunako. We'll get through this. I promise, we'll get through this."

Seconds later, I was descending into darkness, dread and exhaustion warring within me.


End file.
